


I Remember

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul wanted equal time. So, his musings about the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

I REMEMBER

God, I was a stupid kid back then  
Big city, little man.  
The first time I saw you,  
The sun had just come out from behind a cloud  
And it backlit you better than any lighting tech has ever done since.  
You glowed.  
Your white-blond hair looked like a fiery halo.  
Beautiful.  
You were so damn beautiful.  
Golden.   
You were gold  
Shiny and pure  
Molten hot  
I think that’s when I fell in love with you.  
Right then.  
That moment.  
And I didn’t even know who you were.  
I introduced myself, we went for a beer.  
It was like I met the other half of me.  
I can’t remember when I smiled more.  
You took me under your wing  
You taught me so much  
And I taught you a thing or two as well  
In those long nights,   
Sharing a room  
A bed  
Love.  
Two starving artists  
Trying to make a go of our dreams  
We thought we ruled New York  
Laughing  
We were just two dumb kids  
We used  
Were used  
Grew up pretty fast.  
When you left, I felt torn in two  
Sporadic contact.  
Never enough  
A casting call for a cop show.  
No clue who else was cast  
Walking into that room  
Seeing  
YOU  
Oh God, you, standing there looking at me   
With happiness in your eyes  
Still golden, still pure  
Molten  
You remembering  
Just like I was  
We NAILED those characters  
Too bad we couldn’t have NAILED life as easily.  
But for four years  
I had you  
Close  
Closer.  
It was heaven and it was hell.  
Repressive  
Toe the line  
We had two trailers, one for each of us  
We only used one, ninety percent of the time.  
Do you remember the time we thought no one was on set?  
And how that trailer was rocking so hard,   
Stuff started falling off the shelves?!  
Oh God, that was a good memory  
Wrestling over that last can of beer?  
When I see you now  
My heart beats stronger  
And harder  
My arms ache to pull you close  
So much lost time  
And finally   
You are in my arms  
With a hug that hasn’t changed  
Need, Love, Home  
Always home in your arms.  
Others around, conversing with them but   
Focused on you.   
With everything in me.   
So many times  
I searched and found the wrong thing  
Or nothing.  
If only the world had been a different place.  
So, yes, I remember  
Every damn thing  
Every second  
Of love  
Of you.  
Of Thee and me.  
Us


End file.
